A Retelling of History
by JustAnotherPseudonym
Summary: This is KimShego pairing. It is about Kim and Shego and their relationship with a young girl that the tellers of History thought best was left untold.
1. Chapter 1

A Retelling of History

Author: JustAnotherPseudonym

Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" belongs to Disney that includes all the characters related to the show and so on and so forth.

Rating: M because I don't like dealing with ratings and I'm sure this story will rate an M eventually.

Summary: This is Kim/Shego pairing. This is a story about Kim and Shego and their relationship with a young girl that the tellers of History thought best was left untold.

Prologue

She had finally come back from the leave of absence she had taken to figure out all the drama in her life, well, their life now. Trying to remembering the details of how everything had happened actually gave her headaches at times. One day she was teen superhero world saver and the next she was that _precious _girl who was in over her head. Her personal life had been blasted onto the front pages of tabloids, newspapers, and world news venues. Suddenly no one really cared about her superhero world saving days, all they cared about was the scandal. Everyone was enthralled by watching yet another hero fall from grace, the fact that she happened to fall from the heights of heroism straight into the arms of another who had made the same descent made the gossip all the louder and more vicious.

It seemed like everyone was trying to make speculations about the 'relationship of her downfall'. Some of what they said was outright false, some false with a little bit of truth and yet others managed to speak a lot of truth with the lies still tied in. No one could get the story right, no matter her efforts to get out the truth, which was far simpler than any of the gossipers wanted to accept.

Simply, she had made a decision to not be a superhero anymore because she was tired of it and for once wanted to put what she wanted in life before what the world expected of her. Her decision to do so just happened to have been sparked into life by one individual, who she now fully admitted to the citizens of the world, was more important to her than saving the governments of the Earth from a hostile takeover by some crazy. For once, she wanted the governments to rely on their own selves instead of relying on her. She suggested to them they should perhaps hire a really good accountant who could make sure billions of dollars were no longer being wasted on a single screwdriver but instead be put to use to enhance their self defense against death rays.

She managed to stay away from the world saving chaos for two years before it called or rather screamed at her to come back. She was offered lots of money and lots of support. She was offered anything she could possibly want that was within the masses' capabilities if she just agreed to return to a life she was admittedly damn good at. Since her view of the world had altered in that two years of having a life of her complete own, she accepted the money and the extra support because she knew that she needed it in order to maintain the freedom she had so recently acquired.

Within a six month period that consisted of hiring and firing employees, extensive training sessions, occasional arguing and a massive attempt at organization, Go-Possible Network was ready to launch. Its first mission: to investigate a site where a notorious geneticist was suspected of continuing her inhumane research on human subjects. Due to the extensive information Go-Possible Network had been given on this particular scientist they accepted the mission free of charge, and as Kim Possible along with Shego, her partner in anti-crime and life, had entered the geneticists labs they were reminded yet again of why their first mission was pro-bono.

Large cylindrical tubes stood ten feet tall and were filled with a red liquid that gave witness to the sorts of experimentation one Dr. Twiz Lee was carrying out. Inside the tubes were human beings, but they weren't put together right. Some had an arm where their head should be while others had a face in their chest cavities. The races and ages of the tube experiments varied from one tube to the next but they all had their gruesome deformities and lifeless existences in common.

Kim had reached out to one of the clipboards attached to a tube and pulled it out of the metal clip holding it. "This one is marked as a failure," she had said softly.

"Not surprised," Shego replied just as softly as she made her way completely around one of the tubes. "None of them look good to me."

A moaning from the back of the lab had grabbed both of their attentions driving them to it in its pain. On a shiny metal table laid a young small female curled up. Her body lacked the deformities the others had and on her chart it had read "Success."

"She's brilliant isn't she?" Lee's voice had filled the room via an intercom system. "It took me over ten years to make her." The lab's doors sealed shut and the lights turned off the only sources of light were the tubes casting off their odd red glow. "You will be the first two to see her in her glorious debut."

"We've come to shut you down Lee," Kim had unnecessarily told the ceiling.

"If you two can defeat my creation then I will go with you willingly." Lee answered.

Kim turned her attention to Shego whose eyes were intently focused on the figure on the metallic lab table. The Experiment had been slowly raising itself from the table but had yet, at that moment, to open her eyes. Neither Kim nor Shego attempted any action to remove themselves from the slowly rising female. "You've still got that stuff the Doc whipped up for us right?" Shego had asked Kim, wanting to quickly eliminate the creature Lee had created.

Kim nodded and reached inside a side pocket of her cargo pants and pulled out a tiny black box. She opened it and pulled out a syringe full of a complex chemical that was supposed to immediately destroy any creation Lee could have come up with. All Kim needed to do was get close enough to the experiment to inject her. "Try to hold her down while I stick her."

Before either Kim or Shego could move the figure had opened her eyes and turned to Shego, whose hands were lit up with her unique green tinted plasma, and spoke. "Help me."

It wasn't the words that managed to hold Shego's movement; it was the color of the girl's eyes. They were red, completely red with maybe a splash of black where the pupil usually existed, but more importantly Shego saw humanity in the girl's eyes and suddenly the mission turned into a search and rescue instead of a search and destroy.

The only living experiment Kim and Shego had found was the young girl, they estimated her age to be maybe twelve. It didn't take long for them to apprehend Lee since the Doctor was heart-broken that her one successful creation had failed to live up to her great expectations. Lee had even gone so far as to shout, "Failure" at the young girl since the girl had betrayed her by accepting the help of the two strangers rather than staying around with the crazy Doctor who had put her through countless tortures.

Shego and Kim took the young girl back to their headquarters and had her thoroughly examined by doctors they trusted implicitly. The results to all the tests were decisive statements along the lines of, "It's inconclusive" and "I can't be sure". All the young girl could offer about her genetic makeup was that often her gene therapy was painful. The girl was unique and one of a kind.

Her one of a kindness is perhaps what made Shego and Kim so sympathetic and in part empathetic towards the girl. It is also perhaps the reason why, against massive protests, Shego and Kim took this girl into their lives and into their home.

So despite the fantastic histories of each of these women, Shego and Kim, and the many stories that could be told about them—and indeed have been told about them— this story isn't about those histories. This story is a simple recounting of the story History has seen fit to respectfully forget due to the wishes of the surviving Possible relatives who thought it best to let sleeping dogs lie. It is of great fortune that today History—after much work and negotiation and with the written permission of all surviving Possible relatives— allows the experiences of one Kimberly Ann Possible and one Shego Possible—a.k.a. Sherri Go—and one Genetic Unnatural that eventually went by the name Halyn Possible to be told.

Chapter 1

It was just past three in the morning and Shego could only hope that this time Halyn would stay in her bedroom, in her bed, asleep. The girl had only been living with Shego and Kim for two days and in those two days exhibited great reluctance to be left alone in the dark. Reluctance, perhaps, wasn't even a strong enough word. The girl was terrified. When Halyn had managed to fall asleep she awoke screaming from the nightmares that filled her dreams.

The late hour and lack of sleep is probably what had Shego looking over Halyn thinking that perhaps she and Kim weren't qualified to handle the girl. Neither of them knew what they could tell Halyn to make the dreams disappear or how they could respond to her when she managed to let slip one of the horrors she had endured at the hands of Doctor Lee. To an extent, Shego understood Halyn's fear since she herself had been poked and prodded after she and her brothers had been hit by a meteorite, but the similarities in their experiences were far and few between.

From what information they could gather on Halyn's past, they had learned that Halyn was bought by Dr. Twiz Lee from a mother who cared more about the considerable amount of money she had been offered than she cared for her child. Dr. Lee had injected Halyn's mother with certain compounds that altered the very genetic structure of the unsuspecting fetus. Once born Halyn was already vastly different from all other babies. She had been born with red eyes, her skin was somewhere in between shades of brown and red and so thick that a normal needle couldn't prick it, and her hair was like black silk. She was exotically beautiful and reminded Shego of the myriad of mythical characters from stories of Ancient Greece and Rome.

"You told me I couldn't watch over her all night last night," Kim put her arms around her girlfriend's waist, "what makes you think I'd let you do it?"

"Because I'm better at it than you?" Shego leaned back into Kim's embrace. "And because it's hard to leave her."

"I know."

So when Halyn started to scream again from another nightmare both Kim and Shego were there to calm her down. They were both there to tell her that she was safe and that the woman who had tortured her for ten years no longer had the capacity to do so. They did everything they could think of to try and make the girl believe that she was free from the living nightmare and would eventually be free of the sleeping ones as well, and for the second night in a row they stayed and watched over Halyn hoping that their presence would give the girl some respite from the horrendous existence of her dreams.

The same routine repeated itself for a week before Kim and Shego gave up on standing outside of Halyn's room and instead invited Halyn into theirs. It wasn't the type of situation that either Kim or Shego enjoyed, but they understood that they couldn't stand outside of Halyn's door waiting for the girl's screaming to bring them closer to her. The advice they had gotten from one of the psychologist that had somehow ended up working for Go-Possible Network, was to keep close to Halyn so that the young girl could learn to trust them with her safety. Perhaps the two had taken the advice a step further than the psychologist had intended, but Halyn did manage to sleep through the entire night after their third night of sharing. Somehow, the girl had also even managed to smile when she woke up and told her guardians that she had a relatively good dream.

It took four months of sharing before Halyn had found the courage to return to her own room, and finally explore her own existence as a free and independent entity. That also happens to coincide with the same time that Kim and Shego realized that they were parenting the child instead of doing their best to make sure Halyn survived. They also happened to realize they were parenting a very unique child who did indeed have special skills that were a result of the genetic tampering she had undergone.

"Halyn eat your vegetables, please." Shego asked for the forth time just barely managing to control the frustration in her voice. The last thing she wanted to do was raise her voice to Halyn and scare the child away. Kim had been called off to a mission in the heart of the Congo and since they never left Halyn alone with anyone else as of yet, Shego was the only adult around and she knew losing her temper wouldn't be good. Not for the first time, Shego wished that it had been her turn to go off on some world saving mission instead of staying with Halyn who had obviously decided to be especially stubborn.

"No." Halyn replied softly, yet vehemently and pushed her plate back towards the center of the table. "I don't need the nutrients this broccoli will give me."

"Yes you do," Shego had long since lost her own appetite but forced herself to put another bite of her own broccoli into her mouth.

"No I don't," Halyn said slowly. "My body's nutrient counts are at their capacity since you and Kim supply me with nutrients three times a day."

Halyn's words penetrated Shego's frustration. "What do you mean?"

"It is part of my…genetic conditioning. I was…designed to require less energy intake than other humans. The doctor thought the current human eating patterns were inefficient and wasteful."

Halyn was a child and sometimes it was hard for even Shego and Kim to remember that. She didn't speak like a child and certainly didn't act like one. Halyn had no concept of fun or happiness or personal enjoyment. She had close to no concept of any emotion at all except fear. Her whole world had been built around efficiency and strength and if she failed to meet the expectations set for her she was punished, which led her to understanding better than most the fear of failure. Lee's intent had been to create an army of her genetic creations and take over the world. Lee's ideas weren't original by any stretch of the imagination, but that didn't mean much because whether original or not Lee was still crazy and still ruined lives and the majority of Halyn's childhood.

Shego had a temper, she could admit to that, and every time Halyn shared with her something the good Doctor had done to her Shego had to hold back her fury. She wasn't alone in her reactions. Kim reacted in a similar way. Killing was wrong, they knew that, but every time Halyn shared something with them they wished the doctor dead ten times over. Shego even went so far as to imagine she was the executioner. "Why didn't you say something about your…conditioning," it was always hard to find the right words, "before now?"

"I needed the nutrients." Halyn's gaze was on the table in front of her. "There were…tests I experienced prior to your arrival."

"Okay," Shego nodded. "I'll let Kim know about your…biology." She stood up and grabbed her plate and then Halyn's. She dropped them in the kitchen sink then told Halyn she was going to go outside for a moment. Once outside Shego lit up her hands and threw a few plasma missiles into the clear night sky doing her best to release some of her anger.

A few moments later Halyn joined her in their backyard. "I have upset you."

Shego turned her Halyn her hands still lit. "Yes you have." It's not what she meant to say and it sounded a lot harsher than she intended but she was angry. She was especially angry for Halyn who didn't currently have the capacity to be angry on her own behalf.

Halyn nodded, understanding Shego's anger and its root better than anyone would have given her credit for. She walked up to Shego and reached out for the woman's glowing fists. Shego pulled back, "I'll burn you." Halyn shook her head and reached out again for Shego's glowing fists. Trusting Halyn's ability to identify her own limitations Shego kept her hands alight. Her touch was gentle but cold. The plasma from Shego's hands engulfed Halyn's.

"How…"

"My body absorbs your energy and changes my own chemistry to adapt." Halyn pulled her hand away and threw her own missile of plasma into the sky then turned back to Shego. "Your genetic structure has been implanted in my own DNA."

"What does that mean?"

"It means," Halyn lit up her fists with plasma, "I have absorbed your abilities." She extinguished the plasma flames. "It does not last, though. Dr. Lee could not figure out how to make my dominant DNA accept changes for long periods of time. It looks at the change like a harmful foreign body and my immune system correct the abnormality."

Halyn wasn't bragging about her abilities, in her own way the girl was cursing them. Shego knew something needed to be said, but she didn't know what it was. Kim needed to be there, because Shego knew that Kim would find something to say. She would say something that would mean more than anything Shego could come up with, but right now Kim wasn't around. Shego was alone. "It's not fair."

"I don't understand."

This time it was Shego's turn to nod an understanding beyond what most would give her credit for. "Come on," Shego lit up her hands again. "You should at least use this while you have it."


	2. Chapter 2

A Retelling of History

Author: JustAnotherPseudonym

Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" belongs to Disney that includes all the characters related to the show and so on and so forth.

Rating: M because I don't like dealing with ratings and I'm sure this story will rate an M eventually.

Summary: This is Kim/Shego pairing. This is a story about Kim and Shego and their relationship with a young girl that the tellers of History thought best was left untold.

Chapter 2

"You can call me Uncle Ron," said the blonde haired man as he nervously bent down in front of Halyn, who sat on a sofa in the middle of Shego's and Kim's living room.

Halyn's eyes ran up and down the man's somewhat lanky frame. "You are not my uncle. We share no biological or familial relations."

"Well, no we don't."

"Halyn he's trying to be nice by saying you're like family," Kim explained fully aware of Halyn's close to complete lack knowledge of the rules of social interaction.

Halyn nodded. "I understand," she told Ron, "but I would prefer to call you by your name without the 'Uncle' prefix."

Ron looked quickly to Kim then back to Halyn, "Okay then." He held his hand out for Halyn to take so that he could finish introductions with the awkward child. Halyn reached out for his hand but before she made contact Kim took Ron's hand instead. "How's that mystical monkey training going for you?" She asked. "Do you still have the…ability?"

"Yeah," Ron drew out the word certain that his was ignorant of something important.

"Do me a favor then, Ron, and please don't touch Halyn."

"It is okay, Kim." Halyn offered. "I have been more successful in controlling myself."

After having shared with Shego her ability to absorb other people's DNA and adapt it to her own, they soon discovered it was an ability the child didn't have full control over. Since gaining back her strength, Halyn had exhibited a lot of skills but little control over them. When Kim had returned from her mission to the Congo, Shego had shared with her the discovery of Halyn's DNA mimicking ability. Kim had asked for a demonstration and when Halyn touched Shego's lit up hands for a second time she absorbed Shego's DNA imprint too quickly and became ill. Halyn had turned green and her entire body had been covered in the green plasma glow. It took a week for Halyn's immune system to effectively eliminate the foreign DNA and turn back to her natural red tinted skin tone.

Since then, Kim and Shego had been working with Halyn to help control the child's unique absorbing abilities. Twice a week Shego would light up her hands and Halyn would reach out for them doing her best to concentrate on absorbing enough of Shego's DNA so that her own could copy it and develop the temporary ability to make plasma. Halyn had gotten better, but she still wasn't great at it. That's why Kim didn't want Halyn touching Ron. She didn't want to risk Halyn suddenly turning into a monkey or something similar, and although she trusted Ron completely, she didn't want anyone else knowing about any of Halyn's abilities either.

In a way, Halyn was a wanted person. Certain world governments and organizations were keeping close tabs on her and were lying in wait for the child to exhibit anything remotely 'unnatural'. They didn't want to be caught off guard if the child happened to turn into a weapon of mass destruction. They only trusted Kim Possible and Shego to care for the child as long as the child was more human than not. Government officials had made it clear to both of them that custody of Halyn was conditional and if Halyn exhibited any behavior or supernatural ability they found threatening then they would take Halyn away and most likely, "destroy the experiment".

Kim thought it best they put off the battle to gain Halyn's freedom and independence as an individual until the girl was older and stronger and perhaps could participate in the battle herself, since Kim was positive it would be a messy one. Until then, Kim and Shego reported that besides Halyn's unusual color of skin she was a normal child with absolutely no signs of being different in any way. And because it was Kim Possible reporting to them, all the officials were satisfied that the child was normal because none of them thought Kim Possible would lie about something that important. It never occurred to them, however, that what Kim Possible found important was not completely in line with their own views. Somehow they managed to forget that for all intents and purposes Kim and Shego were vigilantes and just a couple of steps outside of the global laws.

"We still need to be careful, Halyn," Kim explained.

"Careful about what?" Ron asked. "What happens if I touch her?"

"She freaks out when people touch her," Shego easily lied. "It's time to eat by the way." Her attention went to Halyn. "It's okay if you don't eat tonight. I know you had a big lunch."

Halyn turned a curious gaze to Shego since her guardian had said something to her that she understood was deceitful. Halyn had not eaten in three days because she simply didn't need to. She hadn't eaten lunch and she certainly didn't have a problem with people touching her. Dr. Lee had conditioned her to not react to someone's touch since Lee had ample need to touch Halyn in her experiments. Looking at Shego, Halyn saw the reason for the deception, they wished her silence. "Although I did eat more than usual for my midday meal, I will eat dinner."

Kim released the breath she was holding. They had not yet managed to talk to Halyn about why it was important to keep her abilities hidden. They weren't sure that the girl would understand and more so they feared Halyn would react badly to knowing her development was being monitored for much the same reasons Lee had monitored her, for exploitation or destruction. "So Ron, how's Yori doing?" Kim grabbed Ron by the arm and led him to the kitchen.

"I'll make sure Halyn gets cleaned up first," Shego told Kim as the redhead disappeared into the kitchen with Ron. She then took a seat next to Halyn, "You catch on fast."

"I am not normal." Halyn's red eyes fixed onto Shego's green gaze. "Abnormalities are often hidden, except for you. Your abnormality is accepted."

"It's feared too, Halyn. I'm feared." Halyn looked at Shego liked she didn't believe the woman's declaration. "You may not fear me," Shego chuckled at the concept, "but a lot of other people do."

"You enjoy their fear?"

Shego looked away from Halyn, "At times, yes.

Halyn nodded then stood up. "We should join Kim and Ron." Shego joined her and they made it into the kitchen where Ron was regaling Kim with the tales of his recent life experiences away from his best friend. Shego took the seat next to Ron and Halyn sat next to Kim. They too began listening to Ron. Food was eventually served with very small portions being given to Halyn and large portions given to Ron.

It was a good evening for old friends to catch up on life, but when Ron left Kim turned to Shego with pain in her eyes. Shego wrapped her arms around Kim and held her tightly. "I hated lying to him," Kim whispered into Shego's shoulder. "I don't remember ever lying to him like that before."

"It's just for now, Kimmie. He'll know eventually."

"It's not just him, Shego." Kim pulled away from Shego's embrace. "It's everyone. I'm lying to my parents and my brothers and everyone I love all because some government 'officials' think Halyn is a threat, because they don't want to bother to get to know her they just want to dissect her."

"Kimmie, she is a threat. Think about what she could do if she decided she wanted to hurt people."

Kim pulled away from Shego's embrace and narrowed her eyes. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if those bastards got a hold of her she might not like what they do. She might turn into someone neither of us wants her to become. She could end up like me, Kimmie, but a lot worse."

The redhead's body deflated. "I know, but you stopped."

Shego's hand reached out and snagged on the inside of Kim's jean's waistband. She pulled Kim back into her arms and looked deeply into the green eyes opposite her, "I only stopped because you asked. Don't forget that, Pumpkin."

Kim frowned at the memory of the fight that followed her asking Shego to stop her career in thievery. They had broken up over it. Shego was angered by the thought that Kim didn't accept her completely and Kim was upset by the thought that Shego would rather spend her time doing something that would probably lead her to a life in prison where they couldn't be together, which led Kim also to believe that Shego ultimately really didn't want to be with her.

It took them a while to understand their own fears and even longer to understand the other's. They were apart for two months before they mutually decided life was better together than apart. Shego didn't care if it meant giving up the lifestyle she loved and Kim didn't care if it meant Shego keeping it.

As time passed they did reach an agreement. Shego gave up her thieving and Kim gave up being the pristine do-gooder. They both decided that it was more important for them both to make changes in their lives. They wanted to meet in the middle. Thus far the middle had worked for them, and had led them to eventually be involved on the side of the 'good guys' once again because they found the average middle to be very boring.

Shego and Kim were active by their very natures. They weren't the type to sit around and lead normal young adult lives. The call to be active ran deep within them both and fighting each other in the occasional friendly sparring match didn't cut it for either of them. So they went back to the frontlines of the war against world domination and sinister plots made by the crazies. Except this time, they were on the same side and found they enjoyed it a lot more than they did the other way around because at the end of the day they weren't left alone to sleep in their separate beds trying to dispel their desire for the other.

"It worked out for us." Kim's arms wrapped around Shego's body. "We'll work it out for Halyn too, we have to."

Before Shego could respond Halyn walked into the room and stood in front of them both silently waiting to be given permission to speak. Kim turned to Halyn, "Did you need something?"

Halyn nodded. "You previously informed me that if I discovered a new ability you wished to know immediately."

"What is it?" Shego asked not letting Kim to completely escape her hold.

"It is this." Halyn closed her eyes and spread her arms. Within a few seconds she disappeared completely.

"Nice trick," Shego whispered into Kim's ear.

"Dangerous," Kim whispered back.

Shego pulled Kim closer into her body. "My favorite kind."


	3. Chapter 3

**A Retelling of History**

**Author**: JustAnotherPseudonym

**Disclaimer:** "Kim Possible" belongs to Disney that includes all the characters related to the show and so on and so forth all others are mine.

**Rating:** M because I don't like dealing with ratings and I'm sure this story will rate an M eventually.

**Summary:** This is Kim/Shego pairing. This is about Kim and Shego and their relationship with a young girl that the tellers of History thought best was left untold.

Chapter 3

"Marco!" Shego cried out, banishing the silence that surrounded her. She felt a presence coming from behind her and reflexively swung her fist out; it impacted with nothing. When she turned back around Halyn was attempting to sweep her legs out from under her.

Shego jumped back and smiled at her pupil. Halyn grinned back and whispered to her instructor, "Polo."

"If I didn't know better," Shego lit up her hands with her plasma, "I'd say you're getting a sense of humor, Copycat."

Halyn shrugged and stood in the defensive stance Kim had taught her in her last tutorial session. "Kim tells me I have been around you too much."

Shego snorted, "Figures."

Knowing that Shego wouldn't make the first move, Halyn feigned a punch to Shego's torso then kicked out hoping to connect her right foot with Shego's knee. She was terribly unsuccessful, but the action spurred Shego into motion so that the sparring match officially began.

In another room Kim watched them both through a two-way mirror. She took note of all the mistakes Halyn was making and applauded Shego's ability to keep her hands alight with plasma and away from Halyn's touch. Halyn was most assuredly outclassed in the fight—actually in that very moment Halyn had been forced to concede the match to Shego—but Halyn was quite gifted in martial arts.

It had taken Shego four months after Halyn had showed them her ability to become invisible to convince Kim that they should be teaching Halyn how to fight. Kim wasn't thrilled about the idea, but she had to admit that Halyn certainly was a natural. There was no telling whether Halyn's talents were derived from her original genetic makeup or the tampering she had undergone—she suspected it was a combination of the two—but either way the girl was a quick learner and even enjoyed the sessions she had with both Kim and Shego. It was one of the few times they were able to bring Halyn out of her shell and discover that the girl had a personality that went beyond the silently inquisitive obedient pre-teen they had gotten to know over the many months she had been staying with them.

When Kim thought about Halyn's obvious enjoyment in the sparring matches she couldn't help but think that maybe Shego and she were participating in creating the Halyn Lee had always wanted to exist. It didn't matter that Halyn had a right to know how to defend herself against the people in the world that would want to hurt her or blackmail her into being part of their own nefarious plans. Despite the reasoning for it, Kim understood that by training Halyn, Shego and she were molding Halyn into a very powerful and skilled superhuman. They were giving Halyn the skills to survive while at the same time giving her the skills to possibly destroy the world or take it over, if she so chose.

"You're still telegraphing your actions." Shego and Halyn entered the room Kim was watching them from. Most of the excitement had been wiped from Halyn's face and she listened to Shego's critique with her natural vacant intensity. "I could see what you were going to do way before you actually did it. I know I started calling you Copycat kid, but you really can't be a copycat. Try being a little unique."

"You're also trying to move faster than your training allows," Kim added in her own analysis. "We went over that in our last session and the session before that." Kim's intensity easily outshone Halyn's. "Slow down so that you can stop getting tangled up by your sloppiness. If you had done that today, then perhaps you would have been able to make long enough contact with Shego's hands to 'copy' her abilities." Shego snorted from beside Halyn but Kim ignored her. "Halyn you have to listen."

She wasn't angry at the girl, not really, but when she had finally let Shego talk her into training Halyn Kim had promised herself to treat Halyn's education with all the seriousness and intensity she could. Kim saw it as her duty to do everything she could to make Halyn the best, despite her reservations, because she was giving Halyn the skills to save her own life. She couldn't take that lightly and let her doubts prohibit her from giving Halyn the training she knew she was capable of. It didn't matter to Kim that she exhibited a militant instructor regime to overcompensate for her doubts, because the way she saw it, Halyn benefited more if she acted like a bitch.

Halyn stood at attention. "Yes ma'am."

"Fix it," Kim ordered. "Fix it or what we're doing here is pointless."

Halyn's eyes dropped away from Kim's. "Yes ma'am."

Kim was on the verge of saying something else but Shego stepped in and told Halyn to go clean herself up so that they could leave. Halyn nodded and ran off leaving her two guardians alone. Kim immediately turned her attention to Shego. "I wasn't done talking with her."

Shego crossed her arms in front of her. "Yeah, you were."

Kim mimicked her partner's gesture. "She has to know what she's doing wrong."

"She does know, Kim."

"Does she, _Shego_?" Kim's left eyebrow rose. "Because she just made the same mistakes she's made before. If she knew then she would change it." Kim's arms dropped back to her sides. "We've already talked about this."

Shego's arms dropped too. "I liked you a lot better when you acted like an actual person instead of like you're PMS-ing all the time. I'm sure Halyn liked you better too."

"I don't care if she likes me," Kim whispered. "That's not important."

Shego closed the space between her and Kim and reached out for Kim's hand. "I know you don't mean that."

Kim let Shego take her hand and pull her closer to her body. "We've talked about this," she sounded tired.

"Yeah we have and I know what you're afraid of. You need to get over it." Shego wasn't trying to sound kind. "Your fear is harming Halyn now."

No it wasn't, Kim thought. She was helping Halyn. She was giving the girl the skills she would need to survive. One day Halyn would thank her for being so hard on her. Kim was sure of it.

"You've practically got her saluting you, Pumpkin. Do you want me to tell you who Halyn was forced to salute in her past?"

"I'm helping her," Kim weakly tried to pull out of the embrace Shego had somehow trapped her in.

"Find a way to do better, Kimmie, or don't do anything at all." Shego released her embrace and took a few steps away from her lover. "Personally, I think Halyn will do a lot better with you than without. As much as I hate to admit it, you can teach her things I can't."

Halyn walked back into the room before Kim could say anything. "I apologize for my incompetence," she told Kim. "I will do better."

Kim closed her eyes for a long moment then released a long breath. "Just do the best you can, Halyn." She stepped up to Halyn's side and swung an arm across the girl's shoulders. "I actually think you have a lot of talent. You just have to learn how to focus it."

Halyn blinked rapidly a few times then slowly nodded her head. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me for telling the truth." She tightened her hold on Halyn. "You're good."

"Tha…" Halyn stopped talking remembering Kim's orders.

Kim smiled brightly at Halyn. "So are you ready to start school?" She figured changing the subject would be for the best. She was sure that if they continued talking about Halyn's training then she would revert back to her comfort zone of bitchiness.

"I am ready because you and Shego require it of me." Halyn answered evenly. "You have explained to me that it is time I enter the public education system to 'explore my childhood'."

"I'm sure you'll fit right in," Shego finally reentered the conversation.

Halyn turned to her. "You are being sarcastic?"

"She doesn't mean to be," Kim answered for her girlfriend. "You'll learn how to relate to people your own age."

"I do not see how that is important," Halyn's attention went back to Kim, "but since you feel it is, then I will try."

"That's all we want." Kim answered as she led Halyn out of the room they had all retreated to. It was time for them to leave Go-Possible Network's training center and go back home. Halyn would be starting school the next day and Kim desired some time alone with Shego. The governments of the world were starting to knock on their proverbial door with more intensity demanding updates on Halyn's condition and Kim felt the need to lie in her lover's arms safe from the demands of the outside world.

They would forgo talking about the deal they had made, the agreement that in exchange for Kim training Halyn, Shego would agree to enroll the girl into public school. Kim argued that it would make Halyn look more 'normal' and Shego had no counter-argument except that Halyn wouldn't fit in with kids her age or kids any age really. It was a risk Kim accepted on Halyn's behalf and immediately told Halyn of their plans, leaving out the part about going back to school being part of a bargain. Like always, Halyn accepted the decisions her guardians made and prepared herself to do her best to 'fit in'.

Neither of them saw fit to explain to Halyn that she wasn't going to school for the stellar public education system, but was instead going so that she could complete the image they were trying to create about her, normal. They still felt that the girl didn't need to know how much danger she could be/was in. When they started training her in martial arts they told her it would help her control her abilities, which was at least the half-truth. They were well acquainted with telling half-truths when it came to Halyn, even when they were telling the half-truths about the girl to the girl.

So Halyn would start school and be the copycat that Shego jokingly accused her of being, and would develop a way to fit in because Halyn was positive that her guardians knew what was for the best. At the moment, Halyn had more confidence in her guardians than they had in themselves. Although, it would be a very rare moment indeed if anyone could get Shego or Kim to admit that they were starting to feel like they were getting further and further into something that would eventually swallow them up whole.

This night, Shego and Kim would go home put Halyn to bed and completely ignore their feelings of doubt, feelings they were far from comfortable with and far from used to. They would spend time together and perhaps while they lay together would forget just for a moment that Halyn even existed.

To Be Continued…

**Author's Note:** I'm breaking my silence to thank those who have given me a response to this story, it is appreciated. I'll even thank those you haven't responded because I don't like leaving people out.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Retelling of History**

**Author**: JustAnotherPseudonym

**Disclaimer:** "Kim Possible" belongs to Disney that includes all the characters related to the show and so on and so forth all others are mine.

**Rating:** M because I don't like dealing with ratings and I'm sure this story will rate an M eventually.

**Summary:** This is Kim/Shego pairing. This is about Kim and Shego and their relationship with a young girl that the tellers of History thought best was left untold.

Chapter 4

They had left Halyn to experience her first day of school only after getting promises from practically every staff and faculty member that they would look closely after Halyn and make sure that trouble stayed far away from the girl. Most of the school's employees took Kim's and Shego's attitudes like they took every other parent's attitude who were dropping their children off at a new school. They smiled and made their reassuring promises not particularly thinking that Halyn was any more or less special than any other child that walked through the school's doors.

Once moderately satisfied with Halyn's situation, Kim and Shego had left hand in hand promising to be back on time to pick Halyn up from her first day. The vice principle of the middle school led Halyn to her first class and introduced the red skinned girl to her teacher then left because she had other things to take care of. The students in the classroom immediately turned their attention to the new student currently silenced in their curiosity. The teacher asked Halyn her name and where she was from, the standard questions. Although, she just barely was able to stop herself from asking Halyn how she managed to turn herself red.

"My name is Halyn Possible and I am from Colorado." It's what Kim and Shego had told her to say.

"Well why don't you find yourself a seat," the teacher ordered intent on not staring at the girl. "We have a few seats available over there," she pointed to a couple of seats next to a young girl with black hair who was wearing a black skull t-shirt and a spiked collar.

Halyn nodded then made her way to the seat next to the girl and sat down. She ignored the stares of those around her and focused her attention to the front of the classroom where the teacher was beginning her lesson on the passive voice. Most of the rest of the students pulled out a notebook and started jotting notes down as the teacher spoke. Halyn kept her supplies in her backpack and only sat back and listened until the black haired girl leaned over and told Halyn she probably should be taking notes. Halyn turned to the girl and said, "I will remember the lesson."

The girl shrugged her shoulders and leaned back into her chair, "Whatever."

The class ended and Halyn left the room with the rest of the students and walked to her next class where her reception in that room was mostly the same as in the last. They stared at her skin and even a few whispered a snide remark to their nearest buddy. Halyn ignored them all and took a seat so that the instructor could begin the lesson for the day.

It was only at her lunch period that she had an actual conversation with another student. Two girls that Halyn recognized from her science class took a seat at the lunch table with her. They had two identical twinkles in their eyes that Halyn found suspicious.

"You're the new girl, huh?" The one directly across from her asked. "Where did you come from, Mars?" She and her friend snickered at her less than clever joke.

"I can see how you would make that comparison since Mars is considered the 'red planet'. Your knowledge of this solar system is…" Halyn was fishing for a compliment that fit the girl's basic understanding of Mars, "average."

Some students sitting nearby chuckled at Halyn's comment which seemed to anger the girl sitting across from her. "Yeah well you're a freak and Kim Possible and Shego are freaks too."

Halyn cocked her head slightly to the side. "I do not believe Kim or Shego would appreciate your comments about them. I would advise you to not speak in that manner in front of them."

"Yeah," The girl leaned onto the table only barely managing to invade Halyn's personal space. "What would they do about it? They're both stupid dyke whores who no one even cares about anymore."

"Yeah," the thus far silent companion added in.

"I do not find either of your personalities to be pleasant and no longer wish for us to associate," Halyn grabbed her lunch tray and stood up. She walked away from the open-mouthed girls and found a seat at another table next to the girl who she had sat next to in her English class.

"What are you doing?" The girl asked gruffly as Halyn sat down.

"Joining you," Halyn explained. "I find your silence preferable to the presented alternatives."

The girl grinned slightly. They ate in silence for a few moments before the dark haired, pale skinned girl asked Halyn if she really did know Kim Possible and Shego. Halyn told her that the two had rescued her and she was currently under their supervision then hesitated in asking her tablemate if it was true that no one no longer cared for Kim and Shego. The girl shrugged, "I don't know," she answered. "A lot of stuff happened with them."

"What stuff?" Halyn asked. "I do not understand."

"I don't know," the girl shrugged again. "Kim used to be this teenage superhero; everyone really admired her, y'know? Then all the sudden she tells everyone she's leaving the hero stuff so that she can shack up with her archenemy."

"Shack up?"

"Yeah, y'know? Do the nasty? Horizontal mambo or tango or whatever?" At the still vacant expression on Halyn's face she added, "Have sex, Halyn. You do know that they have sex? You do know what sex is, right?"

Halyn's gaze dropped down to the table's surface. "I am aware of their relationship."

"You don't have a problem with that sort of thing, do you?"

"Problem?" Halyn lifted her head. "No. I do not see how that is cause for problems."

"You're one of the few."

"Is it because they were enemies?" Halyn's brow was scrunched in her confusion. "Because I could see how that would cause conflict, but I can assure you that they are no longer adversarial."

"It's kinda hard to explain."

Halyn nodded her acceptance of the answer. "Then this is why people no longer care for Shego and Kim?" She asked bringing up the earlier thread of conversation.

"Nah," the girl shook her head, "it's not just that. I think maybe people think that Kim chose Shego over the world. I think maybe they took that kind of personally."

"Because they believe that Kim's life belongs to them and not herself?"

The girl blinked a couple of times. "I guess you could kinda say that."

"I understand now," Halyn nodded. "Thank you for your help."

"Sure," the girl drew out the word.

The bell signaling the end of the lunch hour rung and both Halyn and the dark haired girl stood with their trays in hand. Before they separated Halyn asked the girl her name. "I'm Kiora," the girl responded.

"I am glad we have become acquainted, Kiora." Halyn walked away from Kiora and to her locker to retrieve her books. She didn't see the girls who had first talked to her at lunch again, but made a note to herself to further inquire about the girls later since she was sure that they were a potential threat.

The rest of the day went by much like the first half. She was stared at and jokes were made about her appearance. She ignored them like Kim had earlier advised her to and paid attention to the course lessons instead without taking any notes. She had an excellent photographic memory and despite her being in the correct grade for her age, found the lessons she was being taught very simplistic.

When school was over she stood outside with the rest of the students and waited for Kim and Shego to pick her up. As she waited she saw Kiora sitting alone, once again, on one of the benches out in the courtyard. She walked over to the girl and sat down next to her without permission.

"What're you doin'?" Kiora asked.

"Sitting with you," Halyn answered with the obvious.

"I don't want to be your friend," Kiora stood up from the bench and walked away to the side of the school. Halyn followed her.

"I apologize if I have offended you." Halyn said softly. "I am not accustomed to the proper behaviors of our age group."

"Leave me alone," Kiora crossed her arms in front of her.

Halyn opened her mouth to respond then quickly closed it and instead of speaking closed the distance between her and Kiora. Her red eyes studied Kiora's body closely and then she nodded as if she were satisfied with something then removed herself from Kiora's personal space. "You're different from others."

Kiora's dark eyes darted back and forth. "What do you mean?" she stammered.

Instead of an answer Halyn reached out and clasped onto Kiora's wrist. She closed her eyes and only opened them again when she pulled away from the other girl. Her eyes had turned white and blue fire was covering her hand. She brought her hand closer to her face and looked at it carefully. "You can do this," she told Kiora. Her eyes closed briefly again. "You can also read thoughts and emotions, but you cannot read mine. You thought I was different too, and now you know that I am."

Kiora moved a few steps away from Halyn. "What are you?"

Halyn extinguished the flame on her hand. "I am an experiment, but you are a natural anomaly. You are different like Shego."

"There you are," Kim's voice called out from behind Halyn. "I thought we told you to wait for us in front."

Halyn turned to Kim. "I apologize for…" she immediately stopped talking and her eyes closed yet again. When she opened them Kim was standing in front of her with a concerned look on her face. "Why are you afraid that they would kidnap me?"

"Wh-what?" Kim asked uncomfortably looking past Halyn to the girl who stood silently watching them.

"You were afraid," Halyn answered. "You were also angry. You thought that others would have taken me away without you or Shego watching over me. You think they fear me."

"What, you can read people's thoughts now?" Shego asked having only heard part of what Halyn had said.

Halyn shook her head. "No. I copied the ability from Kiora."

Shego and Kim focused their attention on the girl who looked like she wished she had Halyn's ability to disappear. "Who are you?" Kim asked. "Did you come to spy on Halyn?"

"N-n-no," the girl stammered softly. "S-she just looked at me and t-told me I was d-d-different. She knew!"

Kim stared at Kiora for a long moment eventually deciding that the girl was telling the truth. Halyn stepped closer to Kiora. "We will keep each other's secret," she whispered, "and will no longer be alone in our uniqueness while attending this educational institution."

Shego snorted. "Sounds like a perfect friendship to me," her tone failed to belie her sarcasm.

"We should leave," Kim looked around nervously still not entirely sure Kiora was worthy of any of their trust.

"D-don't tell anyone about me!" Kiora pleaded. "They'll send me away."

"From what Kim has told me," Halyn replied, "friends do not reveal their friends' secrets. Plus, whoever it is Kim fears will take me is probably the same people you fear will take you. To inform them of your current status would be unwise on our part."

Shego chuckled, mostly to herself. "You sure do talk a lot kid."

Halyn turned her attention to Shego. "And it would appear that you and Kim do not talk enough."

Neither Kim nor Shego had a response to Halyn's statement. They hadn't told Halyn how much danger she could be in. The information was withheld with the best of intentions, but Halyn had found out anyway and although Kim had technically told her she didn't mean to do it at the time.

"We'll talk at home," Kim finally said unwilling to say anything more in front of Kiora. They didn't know where the girl came from or even how she had gotten her super abilities.

Halyn nodded then turned her attention back to Kiora. She told the still intimidated girl that she would see her again in school then walked off ahead of Shego and Kim. She didn't look angry and wasn't acting particularly angry, but then again, Halyn still hadn't gained full knowledge of her own emotions. Often she would feel something but not know exactly what it was, so naturally she thought it would be best she ignore it. She didn't see the point of feeling things if the feelings couldn't be understood.

Anyway, Halyn understood that she was different and that consequently meant that she was also unwanted. It all made perfectly logical sense to her. Kim and Shego withheld the truth because they wished to take advantage of her abilities like Dr. Lee had wished to. It was easy for her to understand now why the two women had been so interested in her, but perhaps if Halyn did understand her emotions a little better then she would have understood that her logic was a symptom of the betrayal she felt and even slightly illogical.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I am terribly sorry for the long period it has taken for me to update. Unfortunately, I'm good at distracting myself. Hopefully I'll be more focused on this particular work in the future. Thanks. **

**Disclaimers can be found in previous chapters**

Chapter 5

They sat Halyn down and tried to explain to her what it is they withheld from the young girl and why it was they felt the need to withhold it, but their explanations might have served a better purpose if given to a steel wall. Halyn assured them that she understood that she was a threat, although Kim and Shego's intentions had been to try and get Halyn to understand that her uniqueness was deemed threatening. Halyn was incapable of fully understanding the subtle differences in the wording and neither Kim nor Shego knew how to implant years' worth of understanding the complexities of the English language to a child whose developmental understanding of the language grew in the form of harsh commands and mumbled fanatic ravings.

Not knowing a better way to get Halyn to understand that they did indeed were happy to take care of her and didn't take guardianship of her to act as her prison guards, they sent the young girl to her room telling her to do her homework. Halyn accepted their command, yet again, and left to her room to complete the tasks she had been assigned, and as they watched her walk away from them a sudden realization washed over Kim Possible and she almost felt like slapping herself for not realizing it sooner. "We're no different than Dr. Lee," she told Shego her voice tainted with the self-realization of shame.

Shego took immediate offense at Kim's declaration. They were leagues apart from the Doctor. They rescued Halyn and had done everything in their power thus far to assure that the girl would not end up some government experiment. They fought for Halyn's rights as an individual and as a human being. Twiz only cared for the science and nothing for the cost of life behind it. Shego could admit that perhaps, yes, they had made a few mistakes along the way, but no matter how either of them wished to think that they were perfect the truth of the matter was that they weren't. This was the first time either of them had tried to take on such a big project and perfection didn't come out of first tries. Perfection, like the martial arts, only came through a series of adjustments and hard work. Perfection wasn't easy and they both knew that caring for Halyn wouldn't be easy either. "If you want to damn yourself then go ahead," Shego harshly replied, "but I'm not going to. We did nothing wrong except try to spare Halyn the worry of knowing that she's practically being hunted."

"That's not what I mean," Kim was quick to reply. "I don't…it's not like that." She rubbed at her forehead hoping that somehow she could rub away the impending pain and somehow also prevent the oncoming argument. "I meant that we've replaced Dr. Lee in Halyn's mind. Think about it, Shego, we've been ordering her around and training her for battle, the exact same things that Lee did to her before."

"We're her guardians, Kimmie. I may not have had the best parents in the world, but I do know that parents often tell their children what to do."

"That's just it." Kim's hands fell to her sides. "We can't be normal guardians to Halyn. We can't be normal anything to a child who is the furthest thing from normal." She took a step closer to Shego, already knowing from her lover's body language that she was quickly proving her case. "Your parents are a good example of that, Baby. When you and your brothers got hit by that comet, they didn't want super-kids; they wanted normal kids so they treated you like crap…"

Shego held up her hand forestalling Kim's words. "You can shut up now. I already know you're right and I really don't feel like talking about my family right now."

Kim smiled and wrapped her arms around Shego's waist. "Good. Then how do we fix this?"

Shego returned her smile. "Shouldn't that be the question for the girl that can do anything?"

Kim's face darkened briefly but she refused to fall into her memories of the past while the present was pressing down so heavily on her. "I gave that slogan up a long time ago," she said in monotone.

Shego's gaze dropped to the floor and she silently cursed herself for yet again saying something that she knew would be better left unsaid. Kim took pity on her girlfriend's foot-in-mouth moment and pulled Shego's body closer to her own, silently letting Shego know that she was already forgiven and the moment would soon be forgotten. "H-how do we fix this?" Shego asked reveling in the full body contact she had with Kim. "We can't let a twelve year old run her own life, especially a twelve year old with very little out –of-the-lab life experiences."

"I don't know." Kim leaned her head against Shego's chest. "Maybe we could start by asking her if she actually does want us to be training her. Removing her from school really isn't an option at this point."

"There's always home-schooling."

"Are you going to teach her?"

They smiled at each other. "We're fighters not teachers, Pumpkin, but you're always bragging about how smart your entire family is. Maybe your parents could help with that or we could get someone from the Network."

"No." Kim replied firmly. "I don't trust everyone there, yet." She sighed. "And Mom and Dad are too busy working. When I was a kid they weren't around that much. Neuro-surgery and rocket science are apparently really time consuming. I mean, how do you think it is that they were completely ignorant of our relationship when I was in high school?"

"Hey," Shego frowned slightly, "we were always quiet when we were at your house. We weren't trying to be caught."

"Yeah, we weren't trying to be caught by my brothers. I wasn't so much worried about Mom and Dad."

Before their conversation could deteriorate any further into their current tangent, Halyn returned to the room and announced that she had finished all her required work. She failed to add that the work was so simplistic to her that she found herself distracted from finishing the task in the quickest time possible thus lessening her efficiency. Admissions like that, she knew from her prior experiences, could result in punishment.

Kim pulled away from Shego, her subconscious denying her her comfort due to her sudden onslaught of guilt. Knowing Kim too well, perhaps more than either of them liked, Shego's own hands clasped onto Kim's waist and pulled her back. She would not allow Kim the self-denial that the redhead all too often gave into. Still, she tried to teach her lover that being a hero and being a good person wasn't synonymous with personal pain and suffering and outright denial of self-happiness. Kim was still learning that being a hero only meant trying one's hardest at the risk of failure and not repetitive suicide caused by one's self-expectation.

"We," Kim cleared her throat, "we need to talk to you, Halyn."

Halyn gave an accepting nod and crossed her arms behind her. She was more than used to that particular phrase dropping from Kim's lips. Kim often felt that there was a need to talk and often Halyn didn't fully understand the reasoning behind it.

"I think first we need to apologize to you," Kim offered hesitantly already knowing that the words she was preparing in her head to explain her actions would not be fully understood. "We haven't really been doing things the way we probably should have."

"Your way is new to me, granted." Halyn needlessly replied. "But I have adjusted to your ways and see no reason for you to apologize."

Kim sighed. "And that's the problem. You can't even see what it is we've done to you."

"I am growing increasingly confused."

Shego chuckled. "Yeah, me too. Maybe I should take it from here, Pumpkin." Her attention went to Halyn. "What Kim is trying to say is that we should have done a better job at limiting your co-dependency."

"My co-dependency?" Halyn was even more confused.

"When we took you away from Dr. Lee we promised to make things different for you and we may not torture you but we do control you."

"We need to do something different," Kim added. "We need to ask you what you want."

"What I want?" Understanding began to influx Halyn's features but with it did not come an over-abundance of joy. "Want is irrelevant." What came instead was pre-conditioned resistance to the very concept of want. "My needs to sustain my existence are being met."

"Do you wish to go back to school?" Shego asked in lieu of asking if Halyn wished to stop her physical training because she still firmly believed that Halyn, whether she wanted them or not, needed the skills to defend herself.

"Do you wish that of me?" Halyn answered with no true thought conceptualizing her response.

"We wish for you to experience the things you want," Kim was quick to say, her frustrations seeping into her tone. She wanted to just give Halyn everything the girl wanted without the complication of explaining 'want' added in. Want—as Kim Possible understood it and even as Shego too understood it—was a basic human emotion. One that didn't need to be explained or perhaps one they couldn't fully explain. How did one put into words the feeling inside that so many since childhood innately knew was their 'wanting' their 'desiring' of someone or something that could actually cross borders into one's needs? How could Kim explain to the child that not only did she want Shego in her life but also felt a physical need for her as well? Better yet, how could she counter that reasoning with explaining that one needed food but did not need seven course meals served on overly expensive dinnerware?

"When we first saw you, you asked us for our help," Explaining want was impossible her, Kim understood. "You didn't want to be under Dr. Lee's control anymore, but what you were asking for—that I don't think you really understood or even understand now—was your freedom. We can't be your new masters. "But no being able to understand it didn't mean that Kim would not offer it. Halyn would have to learn how to express her want, because no one could tell her what her wants were.

"I do not understand freedom."

"The only thing we expect from you is your honesty." Shego continued without pausing to reply directly to Halyn's statement. So tomorrow when you do whatever it is you do, it's because you want to."

"Not because we expect it of you," Kim finished.

"I do not know how to proceed." Halyn hurriedly said. "Please assign me another punishment for my weaknesses."

"It isn't punishment," Kim quickly corrected, "but free-will can at times be a burden. It can lead people to do things, sometimes bad things." Kim and Shego both understood that 'people' excluded Shego. Kim no longer described Shego's past as 'bad'. It was melded into the essence that shaped Shego's being and in no way did Kim think that Shego was bad or wrong. Shego was perfect even with her imperfections.

"There are consequences for your choices," Shego couldn't help to point out, not entirely willing to give Halyn free reign. "Like when you absorbed Kiora's powers without asking her and found out about the danger you're in. That was a consequence that you couldn't have guessed at from a choice you made."

"Kiora is like me," Halyn weakly defended herself. "I could feel it and I wa…desire…," she tripped over her words catching her mistake before she fully made it. "I thought it best to assess the threat she could prove to myself and others."

"Right," Shego drew out the word letting her sarcasm soak fully into the single utterance.

Halyn's body slightly sagged, her only outward response to her experience with Kiora. "I-I think that I wish to experience the company of others that are like me." She said softly. "While with Dr. Lee I experienced interactions with her other experiments but they never survived for very long. They were failures. I find easiness being with both of you since you too are unique, but you are united in your uniqueness and I still…" She stopped talking unable to complete the thought of an emotion she didn't understand and didn't have the words or word for.

Kim and Shego nodded their understanding having both previously been acquainted with loneliness. Neither of them offered the words to describe Halyn's emotion, though, because they didn't desire to overload Halyn on explanations. Slowly, Halyn would begin to figure out her emotions and pushing her into trying to understand them would do none of them any good. They were all spared further confusion by the beeping sounds of Kim's and Shego's Go-Possible Network communicators. They were needed again to save the world from assured destruction.

This time, they left Halyn alone because of the great threat they faced. They took Halyn to their headquarters and trusted that if she found herself in any she trouble would be able to get herself out of it. Perhaps, they overestimated her capabilities. Perhaps the mission they were sent on impaired their judgment. Nothing can be said for sure, but the fact of the matter was that Halyn was vulnerable and not everyone in Go-Possible Network—as Kim and Shego already knew—could be fully trusted.

So when they returned from saving the world with accolades from their co-workers who were happy to still be alive, they weren't entirely surprised to discover that Halyn had been kidnapped, and were only slightly surprised that Global Justice had been behind the kidnapping. The only thing that genuinely surprised them was that they had been put under a world sponsored test and had failed and that Halyn's secrets had been that test.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers can be found in previous chapters**

**Chapter 6**

They took Halyn to a highly classified maximum security facility. They put her in a cell deep underground and chained her to a chair that was both heat and cold resistant. The head of Global Justice stood in front of her with her hands behind her back and welcomed Halyn to her new home, then left the young girl alone in her darkened cell that was especially designed to maintain sensory deprivation.

Halyn pulled at her restraints, already knowing that they would not break. She was strong, perhaps stronger than most other humans but she didn't possess super strength. At least, she hadn't developed super strength yet if she had indeed been genetically engineered to acquire that ability.

Her eyes, however, could change shape and color so that she could better see in the myriad types of environments that existed in the world. She had adjusted to the darkness and could see with absolute clarity the starkness of her surroundings. There was no bed, there was no sink, there was nothing but the chair with its restraints latched into the floor, the padded walls and the cold dark gray cemented floor. Halyn could hear her breathing reverberate off of the floors and absorbed into the walls.

She sat with her head bowed down and concentrated on her breathing. She counted how many breaths she took until she heard the locking mechanism on the door unlatch. She had taken three-thousand four-hundred and sixty-two breaths by the time the door had been pushed open and an overhead light had been turned on.

Halyn's eyes adjusted once more to the amount of light offered to them. She focused on the figure that stood in front of her then turned her head away. Nothing had been explained to her once she had awaken from the drugs she had been injected with during her unwilling transport. She wasn't even entirely sure who she had been taken by, but realized that the details didn't exactly matter since she suspected the probable results of her kidnapping would not alter based on whoever now possessed her.

Dr. Twiz Lee had always told Halyn that she was too important to ever be killed or disposed of. Dr. Lee had ranted on and on about how Halyn was truly one of a kind that no (in)sane scientist would ever choose to turn away from the chance to study her and discover the genetic secrets that lied within her body.

"Kim and Shego have spoken to me about subversion." Halyn spoke to the floor.

"I didn't really have a choice. I mean, at least we weren't friends. We don't really know each other." The figure took a seat in front of Halyn's restrained form. "And to be honest, you could have done a better job at hiding your abilities—at protecting Kim and Shego."

Halyn lifted her head. "Did Dr. Lee create you too?"

"She helped, a little, but mostly it's like what you said before. I'm natural." Kiora played with her shoelaces putting her attention on the black strings instead of the eyes that looked down at her. "It's all in the DNA, Hal, you know that. They made me from a tube. I'm supposed to be the ultimate soldier, just like you. We were just made to fight on different sides."

"You are very different from me."

Kiora shrugged. "GJ was easier on me than Lee was with you. They let me know a little bit about the world outside of the training facility."

"So my guardians knew everything?"

"They told me to lie to you, Halyn, but…You were a test given to them to see how trustworthy they were, y'know? GJ just wanted to see if they would tell them the truth about your powers. I mean, it's not like you're really a secret to GJ."

Halyn's hands tightened into fists and she pulled weakly on her restraints. "Dr. Lee told me I had a sister."

Kiora shrugged again. "She didn't lie. Welcome home, Halyn."

* * *

"So where did they take her?" Shego angrily asked the small group of people sitting around the table in front of her.

A small man with ruffled black hair timidly raised his hand as he opened his mouth to speak not quite sure if the already irate Shego would accept what he had to say. "We don't exactly know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Shego's voice lowered a few octaves. "They left us a note telling us they took her; obviously they want us to go after her."

"T-technically," the man sputtered, "they left you a grade."

Shego's hands went to her hips. "I understand that they felt Kim and I failed some idiotic test they somehow believe they put together."

"You mean they didn't put it together?" He asked not truly expecting a response from the overly furious woman who paced back and forth in front of him.

"We found out where she is," Kim stormed into the room, hardly paying any attention to the fact that Shego's arm was poised to strike out at one of the men sitting at the table.

Shego's arm dropped. "Where?"

"A small underground cave in Iceland."

"Iceland? What the Hell is in Iceland?"

Kim threw a satellite image onto the table then pointed at an image clearly visible despite its topographic surroundings. "GJ's new headquarters."

Shego picked up the images and took a closer look at them. "So we were right. They've been preparing for our return."

"Um," the man that had braved to speak before opened his mouth once more. "What's going on?"

"Global Justice doesn't like people they don't control," Shego answered.

"They' never really trusted me," Kim added.

"Then why let you come out of retirement?" The man asked. "Why beg you to come out?"

"Don't be stupid," Shego chastised. "Kim and I are the best there is. They needed us to save their pathetic asses."

The man nodded. "Fair enough." He peeked over at the image that was still on the table reading over the information that his associates had been able to gather. "You're going to after Halyn?"

"Is there a reason we shouldn't?" Kim asked before her partner had a chance to curse at the man for his apparent ignorance.

The man shrugged, "I don't know, maybe because they want you to?"

Shego turned to Kim, "Who hired him?"

"You did," the man answered before Kim could. "You enjoyed my honesty." He added with pride, not so stupid to think that he's words wouldn't further upset his employer.

"You're fired, Maeron." Shego turned back to the man, igniting her hands as she did so.

Maeron stood up, not quite as shaken from Shego's anger as others might have been. "Shouldn't you give Halyn a chance to escape on her own?" He directed his question at Kim hoping that she would listen to him without the death-like glare that Shego was looking at him with. "If Global Justice knew about her, that just means she had to have run into them before and gotten away since she was in the hands of Dr. Lee." His face contorted in confusion for a moment and he rubbed at his chin, "Unless of course, Dr. Lee worked with GJ and this whole thing has been an elaborate setup."

"You're just now catchin' up to that now, are ya?" Shego sarcastically asked. Vowing not for the first time to try and surround herself with geniuses that weren't so stupid.

"Oh," Maeron sat back down in his chair. "Then how do you know Halyn isn't part of it?"

"We don't," Kim answered, "but we can't risk it. She may need our help."

"Or she may be waiting to kill you," Maeron pointed out, voicing a thought that had run through more than just his brain. Most of the people working for Kim and Shego were somewhat weary of Halyn since they had first met her. The girl didn't seem normal and most of them doubted that she could be loyal to anyone considering the conditions in which she had been raised. For all intents and purposes, the woman that had raised Halyn was a crazy insane mad scientist.

"Then we'll have to stop her," Shego looked over the people in the room, and then walked out of it. She was done with talking to people that had no opinions she cared for. They had to go after Halyn, that much was a given. What they found when they found her was something that was a little less a given. Shego doubted that Halyn worked with Global Justice, the girl didn't seem like she could pull off fooling both her and Kim so long. Halyn wasn't the type to be a spy. She was too…innocent.

Still, Halyn had been someone else's project since the day the girl was born. She was taught to not have a personality and to have no emotions of her own. It would be easy for her to betray someone, since she was built to be a simply tool to be used for world domination.

Shego felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned to face Kim—the only person in the place who would dare walk up behind her and try and lay a hand on her. "She wouldn't work for them," Kim whispered.

"How can you be so sure, Kimmie?"

Kim slid her hand down from Shego's shoulder down to her partner's waist. "I can't be completely sure, but I do trust her and I know that you do too. We have to save her."

"We're going to Iceland?"

"Maeron already has the jet ready."

**A/N: This chapter was short, I know. Hopefully the next one will be longer. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
